


Mother's Day for a Dragon Mom

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mother's Day, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: It wasn’t Maleficent’s worst plan to sink her claws into the black box she sought, but it definitely was her most unusual.





	Mother's Day for a Dragon Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there! Hope you all have a wonderful day!! ^_^
> 
> Inspired by a conversation in the comments of another fic between myself, Sylvanna Star, and SeiryuuSuzaku. Mostly just a cracky fic that I wrote for comedic purposes, so please don't take too seriously... 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

They found Sora in the surf of the Destiny Islands nearly three months after they had last seen him. He was thin, a little battered, and dead asleep.

 

He also came with a bow primly tied around his neck and a note that read:

 

_Riku-_

_I believe you dropped this. You really should be more careful with your things._

_-Mother Maleficent._

 

 

Riku ignored the note, focusing instead on Sora. Because... _Sora!_

 

“Heal!” Riku shouted on instinct, even if he wasn’t sure if there was anything wrong with Sora. But the last time they had seen him, his boyfriend had been disappearing into a thousand particles, his heart, and soul who knew where. The water soaked into Riku’s pants and shoes as he knelt in the surf. Frowning at the bow he quickly untied it and threw it and the note behind him, where it was deftly caught by Lea.

 

“Maleficent?” Lea read the note aloud to everyone. “Why would Maleficent return Sora?”

 

“Sora!” Riku shouted, shaking his friend till sky blue eyes finally blinked open. “C’mon! Open your eyes!”

 

“Riku...” Weakly, Sora reached up, grabbing onto Riku’s collar. “Hey.”

 

The older boy practically choked on his laughter, a sob bubbling up at the same time.

 

There was more splashing as Kairi ran into the surf as well, wrapping her arms around Sora’s neck.

 

“Sora!” Kairi had no problems letting her own tears of joy fall.

 

“Hi, Kairi...” Sora grinned hugging her back as best he could while also keeping a tight hold on Riku’s jacket.

 

“How did you--”

 

“Where did you--”

 

Both Riku and Kairi had started talking at the same time but Sora just shook his head with a shrug. Then he leaned into Riku again, murmuring quietly that he was tired. Riku easily swung the smaller boy up into his arms and stood, bringing him further up onto the beach so he could rest in peace. Sora still hadn’t let go of Riku’s jacket, so he ended up cradled against the taller boy’s chest.

 

Lea, meanwhile, continued to stand in the surf, still reading over the note with a bemused expression. “Seriously. Why Maleficent?!”

 

Roxas placed his hand on Lea’s arm so the redhead lowered the note to his reading height. “And why is the word ‘Mother’ crossed out?”

 

Everyone who wasn’t currently staring at the brunet in shock turned to eye the silver-haired boy with a bit of confusion.

 

Riku ignored all of them for now.

 

He had more important things to take care of. Like making sure Sora was adequately comfortable for his nap. Kairi laid a hand on his own where it was resting over Sora’s heart, both of them finding immense comfort in its steady beat.

 

\-----

 

“Would you guys just let it go?”

 

“Riku, she signed it ‘Mother.’ We’re _not_ letting that go.” Terra’s voice was firm, though it was also clear he was struggling to keep it that way, the laughter practically bursting from his chest.

 

Ven had no qualms in holding his laughter in, snickering behind his hand as he, Xion, and Roxas all read the note again with barely contained glee.

 

“She’s just being a nosy bitch,” Riku grumbled, “So let it go.”

 

“That’s not a very nice thing to call your mother, Riku,” Aqua chided, which only caused Terra to finally let his laughter bubble up.

 

Riku’s face reddened. “We don’t even know what she did to bring Sora home.” He tried to bring the conversation back around to where it should be: Sora. And the question of whether he’d be alright.

 

Mickey said he would be.

 

Merlin said he would be.

 

Even Yen Sid said he would be.

 

Still. Riku worried. Sora had only woken up intermittently since they had found him, opening his eyes just long enough to find Riku and Kairi before drifting off again. His hand still clutched tightly to any part of Riku he could hold on to, currently the older boy’s own hand.

 

Kairi was curled up in the chair next to Sora’s bed, gripping Sora’s other hand but fast asleep or else she would be joining in teasing Riku about his apparent ‘mommy issues.’

 

If he didn’t think that Maleficent was this clever, he would have almost thought she planned it this way.

 

“I dunno guys,” Lea drawled, plucking the note out of Roxas’s hands and rereading it. “We better stop teasing Riku.”

 

The silver-haired boy opened his mouth to express his gratitude towards the redhead, but then Lea continued.

 

“Or else the Mamma Dragon might attack us to defend her baby.”

 

Riku huffed and groaned before turning his back on their laughter, squeezing Sora’s hand in his, wishing the brunet would wake up faster.

 

He could always count on Sora not to tease him.

 

\-----

 

“I dunno, Riku. I think you should at least send her a thank you gift.” Sora’s eyes widened. “I know! Mother’s Day is coming up back home, right? You can get her something for that.”

 

Riku grumbled, head in his hand. He had already been cajoled by Aqua and Namine into writing a _thank you note._ He didn’t think he should get the witch a gift as well.

 

“Maybe a nice bouquet of flowers?” Kairi suggested finger on her chin in thought.

 

“I think it should be something handmade,” Xion piped up. “Maybe like one of those seashell charms Kairi makes.”

 

The _last_ thing Riku wanted to give a wayfinder to Maleficent.

 

“This _is_ Maleficent though,” Ven huffed, “What do you get a dragon mom? A collection of poisons?”

 

“The heads of her enemies?” Roxas wondered.

 

“Uh, that would be us, so hopefully not...” Lea grumbled.

 

Isa finally deemed to look up from the book he had been reading. “Besides, I’m not sure how much of a gift that would be. Even as a head, Lea would be annoying.”

 

While the others delved into a heated and somewhat dark conversation regarding more gift ideas for Maleficent, Terra clapped Riku on the shoulder.

 

“Honestly Riku, I might be a little jealous,” Terra grinned. “She doesn’t claim me and I helped her steal Aurora’s heart.”

 

“Not something to be proud about, Terra,” Aqua grumbled but she was mostly ignored.

 

“I guess Riku’s just her favorite then,” Sora said, grinning before leaning over to kiss the corner of Riku’s mouth.

 

For a moment, the others in the room mattered less as Riku felt the softness of Sora’s lips. He reached up to capture Sora’s face before the brunet moved away and turned to kiss Sora properly.

 

He hadn’t been able to kiss his boyfriend in months. It didn’t matter who was in the room now, he wasn’t gonna pass up any opportunities.

 

It almost made the teasing better.

 

Almost.

 

Riku let out a sigh as they broke apart, Sora’s blue eyes fluttering open and a soft grin spreading over his face. Then Riku finished up his thank you note, signing it quickly.

 

“Maybe Riku can cook her breakfast in bed for Mother’s Day,” Terra suggested.

 

Riku gritted his teeth and added one last line to the end of the note:

 

_Maleficent-_

_Thank you for returning Sora to us in one piece, though your reasons for doing so are mysterious and dastardly, I’m sure. No matter what your plans are, we will still beat you._

_\--Riku (Still NOT your son)_

_P.S. Terra says he was also manipulated by you once. Please claim him. He’s getting annoying._

 

\-----

 

A few weeks later, Terra was awoken in the middle of the night by a raven shrieking irritably at his window, scratching to be let in. When Terra opened it, still half asleep, the raven dropped a note off on the floor, scratched at Terra’s hair and flew back off into the night.

 

Terra frowned, picking the note up:

 

_Terra -_

_You only stole one heart for me. Riku kidnapped two princesses. Do better._

_\---Mother Maleficent_

 

Instantly ten times more awake, Terra quickly hid the note in the bottom of a drawer.

 

Of course, he should have remembered that his best friends were Aqua and Ventus.

 

Nothing stayed secret for long.

 

\-----

 

Riku groaned as he, Sora, and Terra walked around Twilight Town looking for something to send to a nosy witch.

 

“I still don’t understand why I have to do this,” Riku huffed. “I already sent her a thank you note.”

 

“She did do something nice for you.” Terra looked into one of the local gift shops.

 

“We still don’t know why she did it though,” Riku muttered, still suspicious of the witch’s actions. Why did she save Sora?

 

“Are you mad that she saved me?” Sora asked, blue eyes wide and his grip on Riku’s hand slackening ever so slightly.

 

“Never!” Riku sputtered tightening his own grip, “I’m not mad that you were saved Sora. I’m not angry with her that she did it. I’m just...” He let out a sigh, pulling Sora closer and hiding his face in brunet hair. Sora was always the perfect height to hug comfortably. “I’m just confused.”

 

“Oh.” Gentle hands patted his back, Sora’s voice muffled by Riku’s shirt. “That’s okay. I’m confused all the time. Sometimes it’s easier to just roll with it.”

 

“...yeah...” Riku muttered, turning to glare at Terra who was trying and failing to hide his laughter behind his hand. “Stop laughing at Sora.”

 

“I’m not laughing at him!” Terra protested and quickly looked away.

 

Riku sighed and squeezed Sora tighter for just a moment and then turned back to his task.

 

As he did so, his gaze passed a jewelry store. And then he had a _wonderful_ idea.

 

“Uh... Riku?” a tanned hand waved in front of his eyes, but Riku ignored it. He had to _plan._ “Riku??”

 

“You know, I’m starting to see why Maleficent claimed him,” Terra noted, “He kinda looks scary when he’s smirking like that.”

 

“It was worse when we were younger,” Sora confided.

 

\-----

 

“So you’re getting her jewelry?” Kairi crossed her arms with a frown. “A lot of jewelry?”

 

“Not exactly...” Terra sounded a little worried.

 

Riku supposed he could understand. The grin hadn’t left his face since he thought of this idea and he hadn’t explained himself very well when he ran in to ask the jewelry shop if they would sell just the boxes the jewelry came in. Then he had run around to all the local stores, buying up as many boxes as he could.

 

“It’s just... empty boxes,” Namine noted, opening up one of the cardboard containers. She had reached out to take a bag from Sora and seemed to be surprised at how light it was. Between the three of them, Riku had picked up almost three dozen jewelry boxes. All of them empty.

 

And all of them black.

 

“Well, she was looking for a black box right?” Riku could barely contain the slightly crazed glee from his voice. “I’m just helping her out like any good son.”

 

“I promise to never tease you again if you would please stop smirking like that.” Terra wasn’t quite begging, but he definitely sounded worried for Riku’s sanity.

 

But to Riku’s relief, Kairi’s face also broke out in a slightly manic smile and Sora’s grin widened.

 

His friends would _always_ understand his insane ideas.

 

“Riku, that’s _brilliant,”_ Kairi said. “But you can’t stop at just jewelry boxes...”

 

“What about treasure chests?” Sora suggested. “Or toy boxes?”

 

“We can search the words for different types of boxes as well!” Xion exclaimed. “It’s like a treasure hunt!”

 

“Yeah! We all should thank Maleficent for bringing Sora back,” Ven added.

 

“I’m glad you guys are finally pulling your weight,” Riku grinned at the rest of them. After all, Maleficent had helped out all of them by bringing Sora home.

 

“I don’t understand how that smirk could have been worse when you were younger.” Terra still sounded confused.

 

“Oh, it was way worse,” Kairi reassured him, but she was smiling as she did so, sharing a look with Riku.

 

Riku let out a laugh, one that grew in volume as Sora joined in. All three of them had been known for pulling pranks like this back on the islands, Sora and Kairi often the masterminds behind them just as often as he was. Suddenly, he was thankful that the others had forced him to try and give Maleficent a gift. He had forgotten how much fun it was to plan an elaborate prank with his friends.

 

“Hmm...” Namine put her finger to her lips in thought. “We could paint some boxes black. Just for more variety in shape and sizes.”

 

“And we can make boxes too!” Xion looked more and more excited by this project.

 

The smile on Riku’s face grew, glad that his new friends were just as eager to help.  

 

“If Maleficent is looking for black box though,” Aqua chimed in, looking thoughtful, “What if we accidentally give her the _actual_ box she’s looking for?”

 

That... actually made sense.

 

Riku crossed his arms, thinking about it for a moment. “What are the chances of that _actually_ happening?” If she hadn’t found it so far, maybe it was something that didn’t exist.

 

Aqua considered that then nodded. “Okay. Terra and I will look for any boxes back home then.”

 

Terra let out a sigh. “How’d I get roped into this?”

 

“You were the one who wanted to be claimed.”

 

Terra looked like he regretted everything.

 

\-----

 

When Maleficent told him that she was going on a small trip and that things had better be exactly as she left them when she got back or else, Pete didn’t think much of it.

 

When she returned, a familiar brunet keyblade brat hovering behind in her some kind of bespelled sleep, Pete didn’t think much of that either.

 

He _did_ slightly question it when she said that she would be returning the keyblade brat to his friends.

 

Maleficent told him to mind his own business. Well... she didn’t quite phrase it that way, but the meaning was _very clear._

 

He was, however, very surprised when he arrived in Maleficent's throne room one day to find hundreds and hundreds of black boxes everywhere. Jewelry boxes, vegetable boxes, shipping crates, treasure chests still glossy with wet paint, little paper boxes tied up in black string, what appeared to be empty toy boxes, shoe boxes, and a very familiar Pandora’s box. All of them littered every inch of space.  “Uh... were you expecting a package?”

 

“They were a little overzealous, I admit,” Maleficent murmured, “But our efforts were still fruitful. Behold.”

 

Pete turned to look at what she was gesturing to, and couldn’t help but gasp.

 

It was the box.

 

_The_ BOX.

 

“How--” Pete still couldn’t quite believe it. “You’re telling me that they just... gave it to you?”

 

“My son was exceedingly grateful for the return of his most precious person.” Maleficent's grin was a little scarier than usual. “Of course he would return the favor.”

 

Pete didn’t ask.

 

He cautiously approached the box, not sure what to expect.

 

Maleficent had no time for caution and briskly strode up to it.

 

Just as she was about to lay her hands on the lid, the box glowed brightly.

 

And then it disappeared.

 

“Huh?!” Pete jumped back in shock. “What’s the big idea? Where’d it go? I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Hmph, quiet you imbecile,” Maleficent huffed. “Obviously you did not do anything. That kind of magic is more than your tiny mind could ever comprehend.”

 

Pete blinked, fairly sure he had been insulted, then glanced back at where the box had just been. On the ground was a note. Glancing back at Maleficent nervously, Pete shuffled forward to pick it up. “It’s from those brats--” The note was quickly plucked out of his hand.

 

“Hmm...” Maleficent read the note quickly, then tossed it back to Pete, who also read through it.

 

_“Maleficent -_

_Yen Sid insisted on double checking the boxes once he found out what we were doing. Of course, we weren’t going to let you have this one forever. Still gonna beat whatever plan you do have cooking though._

_\-- Riku (Still not your son) & Friends _

_P.S. Thank you for getting me out of the dark and scary place. Even if it is part of some_ _~~nefurious~~   ~~nafar~~  _ _evil plan. - Sora”_

 

“Huh, so this was that Yen Sid guy’s doing. That’s too bad--er--” Pete looked up at Maleficent.

 

He really didn’t like the look on her face.

 

“Pete,” she began, and Pete suddenly felt the urge to hide behind some of those boxes. “What was that other holiday you were telling me about. The one related to Mother’s Day?”

 

“Huh?” Pete thought about it. “Uh... You mean Father’s Day?” He had been looking forward to his yearly card from PJ and Pistol.

 

“Yes... that’s it.”

 

\---

 

A little over a month later, Yen Sid woke from his rest to find his magic hat missing. He first thought was of Mickey, the more usual culprit in the mouse’s youth, but then he remembered that Mickey had aged and matured. He then thought of the several keyblade bearing youths currently still under his charge, but they had all gone to their home worlds for a bit of “summer vacation.”

 

His head felt balder than usual without his hat, so, after he finally decided that it had not wandered off its usual spot on his desk and was hidden somewhere in his office, he opened the door to search for it. Before leaving the room, he instinctively reapplied the barrier spell on the box that Riku, Sora, and Terra had dragged in a month or so ago, all of them completely unaware of the importance of their find.

 

He was glad that he had insisted on checking all of the boxes before their delivery to the dark fairy.

 

He made his way down the stairs, know that he looked less than regal without his hat. He hoped that nobody paid him a visit until he found it. It would be embarrassing to explain.

 

When he entered the Star Room, he nearly stumbled over his hat.

 

Or at least, one version of his hat.

 

For his hat seemed to have had multiplied overnight.

 

Multiplied and... changed color. And shape in some cases.

 

Frowning, Yen Sid picked up both the hat he had nearly tripped on and another hat that was wide-brimmed and had several different colored pom poms attached to it.

 

They both _felt_ like his hat.

 

His frown growing, Yen Sid reluctantly tried them both on.

 

Once they were on his head he could tell that they weren’t his hat. But in his hand, they had both hummed with the familiar power of his own hat.

 

Reluctantly and with a frown that now actively made his face hurt, Yen Sid realized that he would have to try on every single hat in the room to find his own.

 

He could also feel another trace of power within the room itself. A dark power that bordered more on mischievous than evil for once. Apparently, the dark fairy was getting back to her more trickster roots.

 

“Maleficent...”

 

He would have to think of something to get back at her next month.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus the prank war between two great powers was born - the true plot of KH4. 
> 
> Also, because I really liked where the story ended, but I also liked this small addendum, here is a short omake:
> 
>  
> 
> _Years later, after Maleficent is defeated permanently and locked up in some kind of high-security prison (because Mickey Mouse doesn’t kill, just maim or seriously injure), Sora goes missing one day. Riku looks for him everywhere and finally, someone takes pity on his panicked state and let's slip that Sora had mentioned needing to go to the high-security prison. Worried that something had happened, Riku immediately heads over there as well, keyblade drawn. He bursts into Maleficent’s cell...Only to find that he had rudely interrupted a very proper tea._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sora looks a little nervous and is blushing heavily while Maleficent merely raises an eyebrow._
> 
>  
> 
> _Riku is at a bit of a loss, but words eventually stumble out of his mouth. “Umm... what’s going on?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sora sputters and stutters, not sure what to say, but Maleficent calmly picks her teacup up again. “Your significant other has come to request my blessing in asking for your hand in marriage.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Riku isn’t sure what to say to that, and all that comes out of his mouth is a very confused, “And?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Maleficent takes another sip of tea. “I’m thinking about it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
